


Beispiel

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Double Drabble, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Living Together, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Talking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Es ist nicht immer gut, den anderen auf die Folter zu spannen ... (Chris' POV)





	Beispiel

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe ein wenig gezögert, ob ich diese Idee aufs virtuelle Papier bringen sollte, denn sie lässt mich (ein bisschen) an PWP denken. Dennoch, mMn ist da mehr Inhalt dahinter, und so wage ich es und teile sie einfach mal mit euch :) Ein Doppel-Drabble, das thematisch zum Teil "Lernen" ähnelt ...

Über manche Dinge will ich nicht reden. Oder nicht direkt. Oder nicht ausführlich. Mein Freund ist da teils ähnlich, findet das aber nicht immer gut. 

„Ich werd schon noch deutlicher,“ lenke ich ein, als wir eines Abends im Bett liegen. 

„Na hoffentlich. Es ist sonst nicht immer … leicht auszuhalten.“ 

„Nicht?“ 

„Nein … Schau, es ist so …“ Er streichelt meinen Bauch, macht die Kreise allmählich größer. „Manchmal beginnt’s ganz vielversprechend. Aber dann- “ Er übergeht meinen Schoß, streicht stattdessen langsam an meinem Oberschenkel herunter. „Dann lenkst du ab. Mit ´nem Witz vielleicht, oder ´ner Andeutung.“ Er nimmt sich mein anderes Bein vor, reibt leicht über die Innenseite und gleitet daran hoch, aber nicht weit. Was das mit mir macht … „Du vermeidest es, auf den Punkt zu kommen.“ Endlich berührt er mich dort. Aber so kurz, dass ich zwischen Euphorie und Enttäuschung hin- und hergerissen bin. 

Ich will mich selbst erleichtern, denn ja, es ist nicht eben _leicht auszuhalten_. Er hält meine Hand fest und legt sie sanft, aber bestimmt auf der Decke ab. „Bald“, sagt er leise und lächelt. Er gleitet wieder zwischen meine Beine, schließt erst nur die Finger um ihn … und tut dann, was ich so sehr wollte. 

Wir verstehen uns.


End file.
